Printed Circuit Board Assemblies (PCBAs) are formed of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) with Surface Mount Technology (SMT) components soldered to the surface of the PCB. The SMT components dissipate power. Alternatively, a flange mount may be applied to the board. With integrated circuits (ICs) becoming more power hungry with the trend of miniaturization associated with high frequency applications, thermal management on the PCB has become a bigger challenge.
When extending or improving a 4 GHz frequency device to perform at 6 GHz or 7 GHz, conventional radio frequency (RF) termination products are not able to offer good RF performance at 4 GHz or above. For high power applications at 100 Watts or more, the conventional RF termination product can be very band limited.